


Spin The Bottle

by drawingblinds (breathtaken)



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/drawingblinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looked different, too: glasses now, face more drawn. Eyes hollower. Rudge wasn't as unobservant as Posner probably thought him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

Rudge was having trouble concentrating after the third joint had been passed around the narrow room. Concentrating on speaking, that is, and also on standing up unaided. The marijuana was undoubtedly the reason he agreed to play a 4am game of Spin the Bottle in which the majority of the players were male, at any rate.

He'd certainly been very surprised to see Posner at one of his college parties: word was, the poor kid didn't get out much, and a Christ Church post-match do of all places. He wasn't even sure that Posner had known anyone other than him to start with, and by now, the half-dawn dregs of the night before, he was sitting in one corner looking thoroughly out of place, only coaxed into the circle by two flirtatious girls who might have been from Wadham. He looked different, too: glasses now, face more drawn. Eyes hollower. Rudge wasn't as unobservant as Posner probably thought him.

When his spin of the bottle landed on his one-time classmate, Posner winced visibly. Rudge didn't much care where the bottle was pointing as the fear on the other boy's face cut through the haze of smoke, and made him feel almost hurt. They had never been close, but they had never been enemies, and he was surprised that Posner even had an opinion on him. He almost felt aggrieved, wondering what he'd done. It was probably the sport that did it. Or the image the sport presented, anyway. He could think of more than a few teammates that would be as unimpressed with Posner as Posner would be with them.

There was laughter from the sidelines, and Rudge dimly recalled that none of the other blokes had kissed each other yet. But fuck that, he was the First Eleven left-winger and he'd beaten Bristol into the ground tonight, and besides, it wasn't any different from girls after all. "I'll go," Posner was saying, looking around wildly for the exit, but Rudge shook his head. These were the rules of play, so he ignored all distractions, leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Posner's, in the understanding that they'd had that seventh term, after all.


End file.
